Vampire Queen
by sexiibrowneyes2
Summary: Another vampire lemon and another vampire story. Your girl Jai, that's me, has got it going on!


Silent tears slid down my sulken cheeks, dripping from my face like glistening raindrops. I dropped onto my knees, turning my face in the direction of the sunset. What lay before me was a sight most forbidding. My boyfriend, Frederick was curled up in a bloody mass, humming loudly. He got into a fight with another vampire and his oppnent beat him soundly. Frederick's fangs hung broken from his mouth, received by a massive blow to the jaw. I held his pale hand, kissing it gently.

"Baby? Come on, wake up." I sobbed, pushing a curly lock of brown hair away from his face. His gray eyes stared into my blue eyes with a glassy look in them. I shook him furiously and he remained in his current position. I bent my head down, teardrops dripping onto his bloodied lips. A groan passed his lips, hissing in agony, "Hazel? Your teardrops taste like sugar mixed with a bit of salt." I smiled, "Oh, Frederick. My tears brought life back into you. Now we can rule together as one." He stared at me listlessly before replying, "Hazel, I hate to disappoint you, I really do. I wasn't meant to rule by your side. I'm too weak."

I gasped stubbornly, "Frederick, you promised! I'm your vampire queen and you're my vampire king. We can rule the Underworld with a steady hand. Don't do this to me. If you love me, you'll rule by my side." Frederick sighed annoyed, "Love has nothing to do with it. My parents didn't rule together out of love, but with dominance. They didn't have a choice. The Elders paired them together, as they did us." I mumbled pointedly, "So, you don't love me?" He rolled his eyes smartly, "Damn it, Hazel! This isn't about you or me. This is about keeping the vampire species alive. Can't you see?"

I shook my head in rejection, "Whatever. I made you into the vampire you are today! I took you in when nobody else did." Frederick snapped angrily, "I'm a weak person because of you. I didn't want to become a full vampire like yourself. My mom was human and my dad was a vampire. So i'm half human, half vampire. But not anymore. You seduced me with your flirty ways and thrusting hips. I remember when you kissed me, making my lips feel like they were set on fire." I looked up into Frederick's face and he wrapped his arms around me. "You're the Hazel I learned to love. I'm sorry." Frederick whispered, nudging me softly. I smiled, my blue eyes filled with satisification. He tugged at a long lock of my blonde hair, watching it spring back into place.

"Kiss me. Show me that you love me." I said, pulling my red tube top down, exposing the tops of my breasts. Frederick groaned in pleasure as he became aroused. He felt his way up my black leather mini skirt, testing my wetness. He squeezed my ass, firmly caressing it. His lips found mine, suckling my neck greedily. Suddenly his hands found my breats, fondling them carefully. He lowered his head, testing the tauntness of my nipple in his mouth. I moaned, arching my back, "Make me feel like the vampire queen you make me out to be." He chuckled lowly, "You're asking for it." He peeled my tube top off of me, putting it in a pile beside me. His hand went up my skirt, pulling down my panties. He took off his clothes slowly, teasing me. I whined, "Come on honey. Don't keep me waiting."

My womanhood was exposed and he thrust two fingers inside me, crawling deeper. "Ahhhh." I said. He muttered, "Does that feel good?" I answered, "Yeah baby." Frederick lowered his head, darting his tongue in and out of my hole. I grasped his head, forcing him further inside. Five minutes later after he preformed this pleasurable activity for me, he lowered himself on top of me. Frederick entered me, thrusting himself inside. I ran my hands down his back, begging, "I want you so bad. Give it to me." He grunted and our bodies moved faster, rhythmically. He pounded against me and I pushed him over, so that I was on top of him.

I rode him cowgirl style. I watched as his eyes opened and closed with pleasure. I ran my tongue down his abs, reaching his manhood. He yelled aroused, "Hazel!" We kept switching positions, keeping the same pace for 2 hours. 2 hours later he lay on top of me, both of us perspiring greatly. I cradled his head in my arms, kissing his forehead. He leaned on one elbow, looking into my blue eyes. I stared back in his gray eyes, smiling. "You know what?" He asked grinning. "What?" I asked. Frederick kissed my lips hungrily, "I love you. You're my vampire queen." Honestly at that moment and during those 2 hours I felt like a vampire queen. What the hell, I AM A VAMPIRE QUEEN.


End file.
